Will love save all?
by shadowhunter5
Summary: Set after City of Glass. Clary finds herself in bed with Simon. Will Jace and Clarys love be strong enough to jump this hurdle or is it all over for them?
1. Chapter 1

**POV** **point** **of** **view**

**Authors note! I know this is super bad but it is my first time doing this so yeah. No negative comments! Byeeeeeeeee. From Jasmine xxx **

Clary's POV

I wake with my head rested on Simons bare chest. What the hell? I don't even know how we got like this and have no clue as why I'm in the same bed as him! I quickly glance down. Yep just I expected. I'm naked. Crap crap crap! How will I ever explain this to Jace? Right, that's it. I just won't tell him.

"Uhhhhhhh" Oh no. Simons awake! "Your beautiful Izzy, you know that right?" Simon says groggily. Okay so he obviously hasn't opened his eyes yet and he doesn't remember last night.

"Simon?" I ask cautiously.

"Isabelle why does your voice sound different?" Simon says.

I take a deep breath. "Because it's Clary"

Simons deep brown eyes finally open and he gasps in shock. He glances down just as I did and looks up a worried and confused expression on his face. "Clary what happened?"Simon asks.

Before I can reply there is a knock on the front door. "Clary?" Jaces voice says. I quickly shoo Simon out of bed and shove him into my wardrobe. "I'm up here" I say panicky. I hear his footsteps on the stairs and then a knock on my door. "Come in" I say as normal as I can. Suddenly I realise I'm still completely naked. I rap myself up in sheets and try to be normal. Jace comes in and I take all of him in. His golden, shiny locks of hair. His tight shadow hunter gear making his muscles bulge. His red, beautiful lips seem to be waiting for me to kiss them. He sits down on my bed and pulls me towards him. Jace seems to be trying to be careful with me, doing soft gentle kisses. Even his touch sends electricity through me.

Suddenly he pulls away and I see what he is staring at. Simons t-shirt is on the ground just next to his pants. Jace looks up at me with a hurt and angry expression on his face. How will I ever explain this to him?


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, __Suddenly he pulls away and I see what he is staring at. Simons t-shirt is on the ground just next to his pants. Jace looks up at me with a hurt and angry expression on his face. How will I ever explain this to him?_

Clarys POV

"So this is why you didnt want me to come home with you last night?," Jace says and storms out of the room.

"Jace, Jace JACE!," I scream. I run out of my room and hear the front door slam. I run back into my room and sit down on my bed. I burst into tears and Simon gets out of the closet and puts his arm around my shoulders. I shake it off and scream at him to get out. He gathers his clothes and walks out. I know i shouldnt be taking this out on him but i im so angry and sad.

Suddenly i hear the front door open. Jace! I sprint down the stairs (with my clothes on of coarse) and find my self face-to-face with Luke. He starts forward seeing my tear streaked face and i push him away. "Clary whats wrong?" Luke asks concerned.

"Your not my real father. At least he could of helped me with this heartbreak," I shout at him. I sprint up the stairs and slam my door. I feel horrible shouting at Luke and Simon but i cant help it. Every time someone helps me i throw it away.

Valentine was a horrible father but at least he could of helped me with this heartbreak seeing as my mother broke his heart. My eyes hurt from all this crying and i think ive cried my last tear. My mother opens my door and i run to her having a meltdown all over again. I feel like i am 6 again and im crying into her as my cat ran away. My mother rubs my back not saying a word just listening to my sobs. I feel broken like i have a piece of me missing. As i try to calm down my mother asks me if i remember anything about last night at the club. I try and try but all i can remember is a brown haired guy serving us drinks over and over. Mum decides to go down there and look for clues and the brown haired boy.

She tells me to call Jace and try to explain that my drink was spiked with something. Well i try and give it a go (what do i have to lose really?).

**Authors note...**

**Okay so i know that this is really short and im sorry i will try to update but i have heaps of school work at the moment. No hate! Please review and hopefully this chapter is a good one! oh next chapter you will find out who the brown haired boy is... Jasmine! xx**


End file.
